Hope for the Future
by JTD3
Summary: Gohan has defended this world for over 16 years on his own. FIghting never-ending battles against the fearsome Androids, surviving only because they deem him entertaining. This is no longer the case. Now, they're out to kill and Gohan is pushed to his last legs. He knows it's almost his time. Or at least... that's what he thought. Until his little brother, Goten came to save him.


**Hope for the Future.**

**Chapter 1: The Second Son.**

"Talking."

_Thinking_

**ATTACK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or DB Super.**

…**..West City…..**

It was a nice, warm day in the beginning. Children playing at the many playgrounds and parks, adults laughing and having fun conversations with their friends. It was a good day for everyone. And yet, like all good things, it came to an abrupt end.

An explosion near the supermarket sparked the start. Then more followed as strange beams of light sored the sky. Soon confusion turned into panic as the citizens ran away from the lights. Yet the lights seemed to have minds of their own, as they followed the closest humans they could. As the lights touched the humans' frail bodies, they vaporized into nothingness.

It was a nice day. Now, it's a day full of death and blood. A day that won't be remembered, because many more like it soon followed. City after city was decimated by what people believed was a pair of monsters. And they weren't very far from the truth.

Two killers called The Androids rampaged across the world. Destroying cities and lives just for the hell of it. It was sick. Downright disgusting in the opinion of two individuals.

One a grown man with the build of a fighter. Pitch black hair that was unkempt, and swept to one side. A scar running over his left black eye. He wears a bright orange Gi, reminiscent of his fathers, with a blue undershirt, wrist bands, and a sash that acted as a belt. The man has blue boots tied to his feet with a red string.

The other, a much younger boy in his early teens. Lavender hair that reached his shoulders, and baby blue eyes that betray hit heritage. A Capsule Corp shirt tucked into his light grey sweatpants. A pair of yellow and purple boots strapped to his feet.

These are the two last remaining Saiyans alive. Ironically, their only half Saiyans. Their father died much earlier on. One from a deadly virus, and the other while fighting the Androids. Their fellow warriors also dying to the creations of Dr. Gero. Leaving them the last to defend what they can of Earth and its people. Even if it cost them their lives one day.

Which at this rate, just might happen. They had failed every time to beat the Androids. Only giving Humans enough time to escape before being forced to retreat themselves. They couldn't win against the Androids no matter what they tried. Every attack, every attempt, and every plan failed as the two killers played with them. Always one step ahead, and dragging the battle out as long as they could. It was just a game to them. Destroy part of a city, waiting for Gohan and Trunks, start to fight until one side can't, retreat, then rinse dry repeat. An endless cycle of destruction and violence that Gohan couldn't break.

But today, it was different. Today, a new hero arrived. And with him, hope for the future.

…**..South City Ruins…..**

**KAMEHAMEHA!**

A blue beam of power rushed two lone figures. Both sending Ki blast of their own to intercept the giant blue beam of death. They pushed more of their unlimited supply of power outward, trying to overpower the famous attack of their old enemies. Yet, to their surprise, the Kamehameha pushed their own attack right back to them. Forcing the two Androids to separate and fly off as the blast continued on past them.

The male of the two had black hair that went to his shoulders, and blue eyes that glared at his opponent. A black shirt with the Red Ribbon logo on the upper right of his chest over a white long sleeve. Blue jeans, and regular sneakers covering his bottom half. An orange scarf tied around his neck. His designation was Android 17.

The man's female counterpart with straight blond hair the same length as her brother, and similar blue eyes. She wears a black shirt with white sleeves, a blue jacket with the sleeves ripped off. A Blue jean mini skirt with black leggings. A pair of round earrings, and brown boots to finish off her outfit. She was called Android 18.

The man before them was none other than Gohan. His hair now a beautiful gold and standing as a golden fire like aura covered his form. His eyes now a teal green as they glared dagger at the Androids.

The man their fighting before them was different. He wasn't the same as when they fought before. Not only was he an arm short, but he was much stronger for some reason too. Gohan, as they knew him, was never able to match one of them before. Yet here is, standing his ground against both siblings and making the two actually try. It was simply mind-boggling to both of them!

Gohan burst forward, appearing right in front of 17 with his fist cocked back! Before the male android could even register the punch, he was sent flying off into one of the many abandoned buildings around them. Gohan flew right behind him with his only arm cocked back, ready to hit his hated enemy again.

17 shot a Ki blast at the incoming Gohan, forcing the Saiyan to deflect the blast with his arm. Yet because he lacked a second arm, 17 nailed Gohan across the face. Gohan backed up as he flew up the side of a skyscraper.

The Saiyan warrior had barely dodged 18 coming from above him, quickly turning and kicking her away while using his hand to fire several Ki blast at the incoming 17.

Android 17 managed to deflect two of them, before the rest of Gohan's attack slipped through his defenses, forcing him to fall back into the ground. Gohan quickly turned to the still falling 18 and grabbed her ankle.

The Half-Saiyan shot down, pulling the female android with him as he gained momentum. Within a few feet of the ground, Gohan slammed 18 face-first into the rubble under his feet. Even causing a nearby building to collapse with the force of his attack.

Gohan flew a few meters away, keeping his guard up for any sneak attacks by the two evil Androids. His face one of rage as the past battle flashed through his mind. Of every time the androids had defeated and humiliated him. He may not be very Saiyan like, but there is one thing that tied him to the proud race of warriors. And that was his pride. While not as intense as his father's or Vegeta's, his pride was one thing people didn't mess with. And it's about time these androids learned that very lesson.

17 flashed into existence by his fallen sister, giving her a helping hand to stand on her feet. Both of them looking worse for wear, as seen by multiple tears in clothing, synthetic blood dripping from their mouths, and damaged body parts. The most damage Gohan had been able to inflict.

17 and 18 glanced at each other, speaking with actions rather than words. The two nodded as they both took up their programmed fighting stances. Gohan responded with the stance his master Piccolo taught him. Teal eyes locked with their blue.

The androids sprung to action, dashing at Gohan as 17 took the lead. 18 followed right after her brother, blending with his own movements as she went out of Gohan's sight. The Golden Warrior knew of their trick already. Having been on the receiving end of it multiple times.

17 came with a right hook, yet Gohan blocked it just in time. Just as the Super Saiyan predicted, 18 appeared right behind him with a kick. She was unprepared as he paired her kick with his own. Taking advantage of her surprise, Gohan spun around her and kicked her to the ground once more.

As Gohan went to continue his attack, 17 came outta nowhere and quickly punched Gohan's exposed backside! Not letting up, 17 grabbed Gohan by his waist and tossed him into the next building over! 17 then aimed his palm of his hand carefully to where Gohan was. Electric blue ki shot straight to where Gohan supposedly was, taking the top half of the ruined building with it as an explosion came forth.

Yet even though it seemed they had won, 17 and 18 remained on guard. Someone like Gohan wouldn't normally go down like that. It would take much more before he would keel over.

"AAAAAOOOOOORRRAGH!" Gohan shot out of the ruins, his Gi ruined with tears and holes as blood leaked from multiple cuts and bruises on his person. Yet that same determination and fire in his eyes still shined with holy wrath.

Both androids flew in opposite directions, aiming their right hands at Gohan. Yet the man was already on 17 with a downward kick; already flying to an even more surprised 18.

Unfortunately, 18 regained her composure as Gohan was right on her. She fired the Ki blast point-blank, sending Gohan flying with a smoke trail following him all the way into yet another building. She wasn't done, as two bright green disk-shaped energy attacks appeared in her hands.

Gohan shot out of the building before she could fire the disk, still not even close to giving in. His eyes widened for a moment as he spotted the disk of energy. Memories of a certain bald martial artist coming to mind as rage filled his blood. His aura doubled as his speed increased, helping him slip past 18, and chop her in the back. Canceling the attack.

"First you kill them, now you steal from them!" Gohan was beyond livid at this point. It wasn't enough that they take the lives of his friends, but they have the gall to take his friend's moves for themselves? NO! He will not allow these monsters to live any further!

With rage filling his every move, Gohan dashed under 18 and delivered a stunning uppercut to her lower jaw. As she flew higher in the air, Gohan blitzed above her with his foot coming down in a wide arc. 18 couldn't block the ax kick that sent her back towards the ground. The speed she was going at also prevented her from regaining control easily.

Gohan went in for yet another attack but was intercepted by 17 with a solid kick to the side of his head. This forced the Son of Goku to be sent away, allowing enough time for 18 to stabilize herself. 17 and 18 looked at each other once more, worry on each other's faces.

"You okay 18? Looked like he gave you a hell of a beating." 17 couldn't help the worry coming from his voice. This was a brand new Gohan, and it worried him how the man could gain such power in such a short amount of time. They had to kill Gohan this time. Or the next time they meet, he might even be stronger.

"I'm okay. But we need to get him as a team. I've seen how he's been purposely keeping us apart and dividing us when we're together." It was annoying how the man had studied their attack patterns and was now using that to his advantage. He never let them stay with the other long, and kept most of the fight virtually one-on-one with switches every now and then. He was too smart and skilled to keep alive.

"I agree. We won't be able to beat him on our own like we used to."

"Well, here the big boy comes." 18 kept her eyes ahead, staring at Gohan's floating form. His golden Super Saiyan Aura moving like a raging fire that wouldn't burn out any time soon. Annoying how accurate that was.

"You won't win." He suddenly said.

"Huh?" Both androids asked at once.

"My friends gave their lives protecting this planet for years. Then you two came along and ruined everything. You killed innocent people, mocked the weak, and made life itself a game." The pure fury in his voice kept the two quiet for the time being, letting just how much-untapped rage he was holding wash out onto the two monsters.

"That's why I can't let you..." A pause as the rain started to pour all around them. Strange purple lightning coming from the clouds, bringing thunder along with it. A perfect setting for what Gohan would hope was the final battle.

"THAT'S WHY I CAN'T LET YOU WIN!" His screams of defiance made the thunder seem tame in comparison, a spark of lightning bouncing off his own chest as his power radiated with his untapped fury.

"EVEN IF YOU DO KILL THIS BODY, SOMEONE EVEN STRONGER THAN ME WILL RISE AND TAKE MY PLACE! I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU MONSTERS!" And like that, he was out of sight.

Startled by this, 18 and 17 looked around for the blond Saiyan. Eyes widened in shock and a feeling they hadn't felt in a long time.

Fear.

Gohan suddenly shot out at the two monsters, his eyes set with determination as he cocked his fist back once more. With a quick burst of speed, Gohan was right in front of 18. Said android looked at him in shock, backing up as the punch flew by her. Missing her by only a few inches.

17 jumped at Gohan, grabbing the man's only hand with a death grip. Yet Gohan was ready as he then pulls 17 into a fierce hold; forcing 17 to let go of his arm. The Saiyan Warrior spun around and delivered a devastating kick to 17's temple. Gohan had no time to think as 18 sucker-punched him in the face.

"RAW!" The female android kept up her assault, knocking Gohan away and throwing two quick Ki blast at him. Yet the blond warrior righted himself, just quickly enough to kick both Ki blast away with ease.

17 sped behind Gohan, and with a strong kick he sent the Warrior off once more. 18 joined her brother, and the two of them shot out to Gohan, planning to finish their little game once and for all!

Gohan opened his eyes, looking directly at the rapidly approaching duo. He couldn't stop himself! He was going too fast, and the Androids were catching up too quickly for him to form any kind of defense! Yet that didn't mean he couldn't try.

Gohan let his Ki burst! And with a mighty yell of power, Gohan began to increase his speed! He kept on pushing! Running through building after building! Everything was blown away from his sheer speed! Yet Gohan could still see the Androids catching up. He smirked. They were now in the same predicament he was. Too fast to stop.

Gohan carefully aimed his arm at the unsuspecting Androids, and with a shout, he unleashed his pent up power in a huge ball of energy similar to Vegeta's Big Bang Attack.

The two siblings were caught off guard, and while they tried desperately to get out of the energy ball's way! It was in vain as the two were completely enveloped by the blue ball of condensed energy.

Gohan smiled, letting his Ki crawl back into his body as his acceleration drastically decreased. Because of his lack of fuel, Gohan let gravity take control and force him to a hard stop on the ground. Yet he didn't stop there, Gohan was sent skipping across the concrete like a stone over water. Only stopping once he faces planted into a bright red car.

Gohan fell to the ground, tired and exhausted. Looking up, Gohan could see the smoke cloud he had created while firing at the Androids. It was the only reason he hadn't stopped using his Super Saiyan form yet. The smoke soon cleared, and Gohan bit back a curse.

The Androids were gone. Meaning that they used the smoke to escape his sight and plan a different action. He had to get up and get prepared quickly if he wanted to be-!

*BOOM!*

A sudden explosion to his left gave Gohan the perfect chance to see where the two had run off to! Yet the Saiyan Warrior didn't like what he saw as the two were directly above him. Their hands pointed down and what Gohan knew as their Ki gathering in their palms.

This was bad! He was too tired to move, and they were about to rain literal hell on him! Gohan once again tried to use his Ki to fly away, but his body didn't respond to the command. Gohan pushed! He had to get out of there! He had to get away before they blasted him with enough energy to kill! If he didn't then Trunks… Bulma… humanity itself! They'd all die if he didn't at least kill one!

From above, the two killer Androids smiled wickedly as they watched Gohan weakly push himself up. They knew it was out of desperation. The fabled Super Saiyan had run out of juice. Wouldn't be long before he reverted to being his normal Saiyan self. But they weren't even going to give him the time to do that.

"TIME TO END THIS!" 17 yelled with a sickening grin as his powerful Ki blast started to rain down on Gohan's weak body! 18 followed, firing her own blast with the same smile as her brother. The two started to laugh as the blast was making their way to Gohan.

From below, the Saiyan Warrior stared at his imminent death with a shocked expression. And then he clenched his eyelids and his fist as the blast was about to make a touchdown on his position. It didn't matter what he did now. It was up to Trunks and Bulma now. He could only hope that they'd succeed. He had finally braced himself for death. Prepared for the pain that-

**KAMEKAMEHA!**

A series of explosions rocked the landscape! Yet Gohan noticed that he had remained completely untouched by the barrage of the blast. Gohan opened his eyes, not expecting them to be able to see again.

"Leave him alone! Your fight is with me now!" Screamed a young voice. While Gohan would expect it to be Trunks, the voice was all wrong. It was too young to be Trunks, so it had to be someone else. But then who could possibly save him? And with that technique out of all things?

Gohan struggled, pushing himself up just right to see his mysterious savior stand right in front of him. Gohan gasped as he stared at the back of the child. Gasped at what he was wearing, and at what he looked like!

The boy was wearing a version of the Turtle Hermit Gi, the same he was wearing. The only difference being the lack of symbol on his back and right breast. His undershirt was long-sleeved, while also a shade darker. Yet what really caught Gohan's attention was the hair. Gold and spiked up. A Super Saiyan's hair. But the way the hair was styled in a way that Gohan would never forget. The exact same style as his father, Son Goku. With his hair practically flowing in the air with a few bangs to cover his eyes. His eyes were the same teal green as any Super Saiyan's, narrowed at the Android threat.

Gohan was too busy studying this newcomer, he didn't notice that 17 and 18 were doing the exact same. Keeping their eyes on the young Super Saiyan with worry. They were damaged, and their supposedly unlimited stamina was taking its toll. Yet they were far from out of the fight!

"You!" 17 pointed at the golden-haired child, "Who are you!?" He screamed with fury!

The boy stood, unblinking in the face of the androids. His face set in a glare that once again reminded Gohan of his father. The glare the boy sent the androids way actually got under their skin. It was far too similar to Goku's for it to be a coincidence.

"My name's Son Goten. And I'm here to beat you both!" The boy shouted at the top of his lungs! His own golden aura burst to life as the very air itself thickened under his power! A power that Gohan instantly placed just below his own at his peak!

The now named Goten got into his father's fighting stance. Crouching to his opponents with his right leg back and left leg forward. He a fist near his center, and held his left hand up in front of him with three fingers bent and the other two closed.

Gohan gawked at the stance! Again, a perfect imitation of his father! Who the hell was this kid?! And why did he claim to be a part of his family!?

Goten then brought both hands down to his center, cupping them as his eyes lit up in pride. A smirk made its way onto his young face as the Androids went into shock at what they knew he'd do.

**Kaaa…!**

17 was the first to register the attack as he held out his right palm to charge energy and cancel the boy's attack!

**Meee…!**

18 took a little longer but got into the same position her brother did, only instead aiming her left hand.

**Haaa…!**

A bright blue ball appeared between Goten's cupped hands as two green energy orbs appeared in 17's and 18's palms. Both charging for their attacks.

**Meee…!**

The three attacks gained a deadly glow as more and more power was pushed into them! Then all three of their eyes opened up as they all shot out their hands at each other!

**HAAAAAAAAA!**

His hands shot forward! The blue ball becoming a huge bright blue beam of energy that rocketed to the Android's own attack. The three energy attacks collided, creating a big ball of Ki energy right where they met! From the epicenter came an explosion of their powers colliding! Gohan brought his only arm up to defend himself from the resulting debris, trying to keep his eyes on the action!

His eyes widened at what was happening.

The kid… was pushing them back.

With lungs that no doubt belong to a Saiyan, he pushed back against the two, much like Gohan had done earlier. His Kamehameha forcing their joint attack back to them. Gohan can see it in their eyes, the realization, the familiarity, the fear. They were designed to kill Goku, after all. So there's no doubt in Gohan's mind that they're seeing the exact same similarities that he's seeing.

Just who the hell is this kid?

"RRRAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

The Android's combined energy shattered, the Kamehameha blasting through! In haste, 17 puts up an energy shield between them and the blast, yet that does very little to actually stop the blast! On contact with the shield, the child's wave of energy rams straight through it! If there was one thing that shield did, it was buy enough time for the two of them to escape from the blast unscathed!

"Dammit-"

"What the hell is with this runt?"

The two stare at the young Super Saiyan with eyes filled with confusion and fear. They had just barely managed to defeat the last Super Saiyan, now there's another one just as strong popping up? It's absolutely ridiculous!

"Hehehehe! You two sure are strong!" The pipsqueak called out, a large smile plastered on his face.

Gohan's heart skipped a beat. If he wasn't sure before, he knew so now. Whoever this kid was… he's family. Only a child of Goku could ever act like this in such a dire situation.

"Goten…" The name rolled off his tongue, so foreign, yet so… familiar. He's never heard the name before, yet just by hearing it he can feel a connection. Some unseen bond between him and the Super Saiyan child. Between him and his…

"Big bro Gohan!" The kid now jumped in front of him, a wide smile on his face as he stared up to Gohan, who could only look down, not sure if he heard that right.

"Big… bro?"

"Wow, you're so awesome big bro! I could feel your power from so far away, yet I knew it was you! I came as soon as I sensed it, and I- I-" Gohan felt two little arms wrap themselves around his waist, forcing him to take a step back. He looks down at the little Super Saiyan, about to question him, but then he felt them.

Tears.

"I-I-I… I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! Mom thought you were dead, dad thought you were dead, e-even Mr. Piccolo! I know your arm is gone now, but don't worry about it! We'll get Shenron to fix you up, I promise!" Tears flowed from the little Saiyan, soaking into Gohan's shredded Gi. The man could only gawk at the kid, taking in all of his words.

Shenron… Mom… Dad… Mr. Piccolo. Three of them are dead. One is alive, but he hasn't been home to see his mom in... gosh, so many years.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt whatever _this_ is, but you two haven't forgotten us, have you?"

Gohan's eyes narrowed dangerously, Goten's cries seeming to slow as he turns back to stare at the two forgotten opponents. The Androids stand their ground, beaten and battered, yet ready to continue and end this. They both show their annoyance at being ignored, but they seemed to have held themselves back. For whatever reason, Gohan didn't know.

Gohan looks down to Goten, then back to the killers before them. Before, when the kid was busy saving him, it was hard for Gohan to really see him as a child. Yet now, after the waterworks, he can see it clearly. The naivety of youth, the innocence in his eyes, how caring and joyous he could be.

If he were to fight the Androids, it doesn't matter how powerful he is. He will lose. Just like Gohan himself was about too.

The older Saiyan gives his 'little brother' a pat on the head from his right hand, before walking ahead of him. What he's about to do is a gamble, but it's clear to him now. The kid is strong, able to hold himself against both of them in terms of power at least. While it pains him to say, he's a lot stronger than Trunks is at this point.

"Goten… can you keep up?" He askes, standing in front of Goten, facing both the Androids with hate in his heart.

"O-of course I can!" The kid wiped away his tears, getting serious!

"Good. Our only option is to separate and beat them both individually. Think you can do that little guy?" He wants to be absolutely sure before he leaves the kid to the wolves. Unlike Picollo in his youth, Gohan had no true gage of the kid's potential or skill level. For all he knows, that power could be simply that. Power. No skill behind it. If that's the case, then he's sending this child to his doom.

Yet what choice does he have? It's either let the kid help, or they both die here anyway. It's not favorable, hell, it's downright hypocritical after he left Trunks out of the fight. But it's the only option he sees where they end the Android threat.

Once.

And.

For all.

"I'll do my best Gohan!" The kid's excited. Gohan can feel the boiling blood from where he stood. He can recognize the sensation anywhere. Goten seemed like the kind of kid that liked to fight… just like dad.

Somehow, with that knowledge, Gohan's confidence spiked. The more the kid reminded him of his dad, the more he knew that things would be okay. It's the same feeling he'd get whenever he was around his father. His hero.

"Let's go little brother."

"Right!"

""GRRRRAGH!"" Their powers shot up drastically in an instant! Gohan finding his flame of power and determination renewed by his connection to his brother! The Android's responded in kind, flaring their own powers up! Not like Gohan or Goten could feel anything, but the pressure was there all the same.

"Here we go!"

"Yeah!"

**End.**

**AN: Don't take this as me coming back, please. At most, I'll finish this with its next chapter and go dark again forever. I'm sorry about this, but I've just had this idea in my head for such a long time now. Honestly, it was about time I put my thoughts on paper.**

**Anyway, to answer a few questions that I know I'm going to get asked, yeah, at the point in time where I plucked Goten from, he would normally know who 18 is, yeah? My excuse here is that, hey, he just got there and hasn't really paid that much attention yet. If I get around to the next chapter, it WILL be mentioned. As will other things.**

**So… yeah, I may do some more, I may not, and I apologize for jerking your guys around like this so much. Anyway, bye guys. See y'all around!**

**JTD3, signing out!**


End file.
